The Dawn
by royalpinkdogs
Summary: Elizabeth and Jack face a new day together


The Dawn

Chapter 1

Jack gradually came to consciousness because of a scent, a new and different scent. As he examined the strange sensation in his drowsy and sleep-filled brain, he was filled with joy, for he recognized it as the fragrance of his Lizzie. Her back was aligned with his chest and belly, her head across his arm, while his other arm was tenderly wrapped around her middle, and as he became more aware he could feel the warmth of her hand on his.

He opened his eyes to see, in the dim grey pre-dawn light trickling through the shuttered windows, the shape of her head, only inches from his nose. He had never known such a wonderful feeling. He closed his eyes again, and breathed deeply, filling his lungs with the bouquet that could only be hers, and buried his face more deeply into her curls. He remained that way, snuggled against her, and offered a silent prayer of gratitude to whatever gods watched over him.

His inner captain, though, made him pull away from her warmth and extricate his arm from under her neck as the_ Pearl_ summoned him. Regretfully he looked back at his new bride, feasting his eyes on the sight. Finding his breeches on the floor where he'd dropped them the evening before and the shirt across the room, he began to dress. The vest, belts, sashes, boots and armaments all were fitted into place and the hat clapped atop his head as he quietly opened the door, pausing for a moment to once again gaze upon the wondrous vision in his bed.

With a completely serene expression on his face, Jack stepped onto the deck of his ship, taking in the air of the sea. The _Pearl_ was in the midst of the open ocean, gently rocking on the slight swells, and the early morning mists gave the entire scene a mystical quality. This was the time of day Jack loved the most. The last nightwatch helmsman on duty at the wheel acknowledged the Captain with an "All is well" sign, so Jack turned toward the fo'c's'le, pausing to blow out the flame in several of the lanterns as he climbed the steps. This was his morning place—his moment of solitude before a day filled with God-knew-what. He loved the morning, loved to watch the sun gradually emerge from the ocean, loved to watch the ever- changing color as the light increased, loved the feeling of hope it created within him.

And this morning was entirely different. This was the dawn of the rest of his life—as a husband, as a married man. He briefly looked at the new silver band on his left hand—a ring bought yesterday afternoon in a Tortuga market, and smiled to himself as he envisioned Lizzie's face when she slipped it onto his finger before the befuddled rector of the Anglican church. The ring he had just placed on his intended's finger was identical, woven of fine silver wire in some far off place. Nothing grand, nothing impressive, but of all his various beads, charms and jewels, the most important one he wore. Jack looked back at the place on the horizon where the light was brightest, and waited for the first sliver of sun to appear, and the dawn of his new life.

Chapter 2

Elizabeth Swann had led a privileged life. Born into an aristocratic family, cared for by loving parents and tender-hearted servants, she'd become a beautiful, graceful, charming yet head-strong young woman. Living in the height of luxury with her father, the Governor Royal of Jamaica, she mingled with the society of Port Royal, as well as the commonplace townspeople. She was known in the town as a kind and gracious young lady, but one with a tendency to demand her own way.

Her chief detour from the path a maiden should tread came in the form of the apprentice blacksmith, Will Turner. Having been the first to sight the boy in the water during an Atlantic crossing, she felt as though he was her special posession. In fact, Governor Swann had unwittingly created the relationship by telling ten-year-old Elizabeth she was in charge of the bedraggled, unconscious youth once he was pulled aboard the ship. The subsequent years had only cemented that feeling, even though her father continually reminded Elizabeth that Will was, indeed, only a blacksmith.

Her teen-age fantasies had always centered about Will Turner, and she had thought of him many nights as she lay in her bed alone in the Governor's Mansion, waiting for sleep to come. Often those thoughts would cause a strange sensation in her lower belly, and a longing feeling in the region between her legs. She had explored that area with her hands, in fact once using a small mirror to see what was there. Finding nothing either very appealing to see or obvious as a cause of those odd sensations, she was unsure why she felt as she did, only knowing that the movement of her fingers on those bits of flesh felt good, yet still longing for more.

Those strange, strong urges became more and more apparent when several sudden upheavals in her life introduced her to Captain Jack Sparrow. Although she went from a coddled, pampered life as the daughter of the Governor to a very fitting and proper proposal of marriage from Commodore James Norrington, to a time as the captive of a band of undead pirates, to a confession of love from Will Turner and a radical move to protect the pirate captain from death on the gallows, even as said pirate escaped the noose once again, to the ultimate agreement by her father that she could marry Will after all, it was her exposure to Jack that had made those forbidden feelings boil within.

When on the morning of June 7, 1692, Elizabeth stood at the altar of the small Anglican Church in Port Royal with her hand on her father's arm as he gave her in marriage to Will Turner, blacksmith, she was sure her life as a woman was just about to start, and that she'd find an answer to her desires as Will's wife.

But just as Governor Swann gave her hand to Will, the ground shook. The air was suddenly filled with screams of the people gathered in the church for the wedding, but that sound was soon overpowered by the much louder noise of collapsing stone walls and falling ceiling beams. Will attempted to pull Elizabeth to safety, but was hit by a falling beam, pinning him to the floor as it fell across his body. Elizabeth shrank back in horror only to look to her left at her father, lying on the floor with a heavy beam covering his head. She fell to his side, but recoiled as she saw blood running from under the beam. Turning once again to Will, she tried to lift the heavy piece of lumber which had flattened him. He was gasping for air, and grimacing in pain. Elizabeth tried to soothe and comfort him, but he was in agony. But then, the figure of a hooded monk appeared through the dust and confusion and as Elizabeth looked up, she recognized Jack. In disguise, come to witness the wedding of his two friends, and now a welcome sight as he lifted the ceiling beam off of Will's body. He then knelt by Will's head as Elizabeth gathered her fallen fiancé in her arms. Will was coughing up blood, and as she questioned him, he told her he was unable to feel or move his legs. His breathing was becoming weaker and weaker, as was his pulse.

"Elizabeth—I love you. I've always loved you, but…….Jack—are you there? Jack—please take care of her. You're the only man.. I can… trust to…. make ..her….. happy," he gasped, " Elizabeth, go with Jack—he'll be ……." and a guttering sound came from his throat, as his head fell back and his eyes closed.

"No! Will! No—you'll be fine! You'll be all right! Will! Stay with me! Will—I love you! " Elizabeth's screams went unanswered, as Will's head sagged sideways, and his hands dropped to the floor. Jack felt along Will's jaw, but could feel no pulse, and watched as Elizabeth held the body of her childhood love and fiancé, crying as though her heart was broken, rocking him to and fro as she sobbed.

Jack stood, and moved across the destruction of the church nave to check on Governor Swann, but could see immediately there was no hope of his survival. The Governor's head had taken the force of the heavy beam, and even the thick curls of his wig had not saved his life. Jack looked around and saw many other notables of Port Royal in similar condition, and knew it wouldn't be long before troops from the Fort would be arriving in the streets of the town to maintain order—that is if the Fort itself survived the earthquake. Fearing recognition, he then realized the danger was even closer, for with the ground tremors, some of the candles in the church had fallen on flammable materials and there was a sizable fire growing around the altar .

Jack turned quickly, grabbed the prayer book with a few loose papers from the hands of the fallen rector, and then lifted Elizabeth up from the floor. She struggled with him, pulling away to return to Will, but Jack spoke to her sharply, "LIZZIE! He's gone! There's nothing you can do fer him, 'n we have to git out o' here! Look! ", pointing to the flames and a large beam beginning to sag toward the floor. As they stumbled over the debris all around, and finally made it to the door hanging by only one hinge, the stones from the steeple and bell tower of the church began to fall. Jack grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her out of the path of a large stone just as it crashed to earth.

They ran through the cluttered streets of the town, dodging fallen walls and uprooted trees, finally making their way out onto the seashore heading toward the _Black Pearl,_ which Jack had anchored in an out of the way cove. Miraculously, the longboat Jack had used to come ashore was still dragged up onto the beach, and Jack shoved Elizabeth inside, shouting to her, "We 'ave to get out of 'ere, luv, before th' sea roars in on a huge wave. I seen it afore, after a quake like that 'un, the sea sends in a mighty wave to complete the job. 'ere, grab an oar, an' 'elp get us to th' _Pearl_."

Elizabeth was still gasping for air after their run from the destruction, but did as she was bid. They soon arrived at the side of the _Pearl_, and Jack insisted she climb the rope ladder, with him close behind, not waiting for the crew to winch the longboat up. Even as he climbed, Jack was shouting orders. The _Pearl_ soon began to move, and was able to retreat from the island far enough to escape the force of the tidal wave, but still within sight of land.

Elizabeth stood, staring at her home as it shrank in the distance, and as she watched, saw an enormous wall of water rise and advance on the shattered town. The buildings that had not crumbled with the earth tremors now fell to the power of the wave. The people on board the ship could do nothing, but watch in horror the final destruction of a once proud town. The wave covered everything, rushing into the town, over the walls of the Fort and the buildings around the town center. Soon white smoke emerged where before the billows had been black, showing that at least some of the fires had been extinguished, but offering little hope that any good would come of it.

Elizabeth turned her face into Jack's shoulder and wept. She felt his arms hug her to his chest and heard his deep voice whispering soft soothing words. How long they stood thusly, she didn't know, but when she raised her head, the ship was far out to sea. Port Royal was just land on the horizon with smoke rising from it, much like other islands she had seen in her adventures on various ships. Elizabeth looked out on a world that had turned completely upside down in a very short time, and did the only thing a well-brought up young lady could do— she fainted.

Chapter 3

When Elizabeth roused, she was lying on a bed in a shadowy room, and there was a cool cloth being wiped across her face. She took a deep breath, and then realized she was in Jack's cabin, and it was he ministering unto her in such a gentle fashion.

"Jack—thank you. Once again you have saved me—I truly do owe you my life, it seems."

" Think nothing of it, luv. T'was me pleasure. "

Elizabeth struggled up and looked Jack in the eyes, saying, "What will I do? " Leaning against the wall alongside the bed, she rubbed her face with a hand. "My home is gone, my father is gone, Will is gone—I have nothing." And with a shuddering breath, she repeated, "I have nothing."

"You have me, luv. I'm 'ere"

"Oh, Jack, don't make fun of me. What am I going to do?"

"I repeat luv, you have me. Do you not remember what William asked of me? To take care o' you? Well, 'ere I am, ready, willing and able." A pause, and a smile, "Think about it luv, just think about it." As he stood, turning to leave, he said, "There's some shirts and breeches in the chest there, darlin'. Help yourself."

Elizabeth looked down at herself, and saw the remnants of her wedding gown. It had been lovely, a creamy beige patterned silk, with panniers of lace, a demi-train, flat stomacher and ruffles around the elbow-length sleeves. But now, the blood stains, scorch marks, rips, tears and dirt from their flight from the town had ruined the dress. Her shoes were intact, but equally disreputable, although they would provide some foot covering. She sighed, and stood to remove the dress, but realized the hundreds of tiny buttons were down the back. She debated about calling for help, and then began to struggle with removing the very tight dress by herself. It was impossible, and she bowed to the inevitable, going to the door to call Jack for help, knowing he was only waiting for her to do just that. There he was, right by the door, paring his nails with his short dagger.

"Shall I make it easy, darlin' and use me knife, or do I haf ta undo each little button?"

"I don't care Jack, just help me get out of this dress," realizing that gave him license to comment on the situation. However, she was pleasantly surprised that he did not, but only applied himself to each tiny button and loop. Soon his dexterous fingers had done the job, and she silently went back into his cabin, emerging again soon in Jack's over-sized shirt and breeches with her once-elegant slippers on her feet.

She went to the fo'c'sle, having learned from earlier trips aboard the _Pearl_, that this was the place to find solitude. She sat at the railing, dangling her legs through the ballisters, and considered her options. Elizabeth was a realist, recognizing the facts and acting upon them. She had survived capture by undead pirates, stabbed their captain, watched him turn into a skeleton in the moonlight, been used as a pawn to lift a curse, escaped death and degradation at the hands of an infamous pirate on a desert island by building a massive signal fire, fought off more undead pirates during a sword fight in a cave, distracted a Commodore and a Governor from an escape attempt and abandoned all pretense of propriety by declaring herself the partner of a renegade blacksmith, all the while protecting her virtue. She did what she had to do to survive. She had always been able to look fate in the face and survive. Although her heart was grieving for her home, her father and her fiancé, her head was turned to the future.

She sat there for a long time, long enough that the sun began to set and mused on the idea of this being her wedding night. She looked at the small amethyst in rosy gold Will had given her as a sign of their betrothal, and thought of the gold wedding band he had made for her in his smithy, beating it from the gold of his mother's wedding ring, the only thing he had from her, into a size to fit Elizabeth's smaller finger. She knew he would always be a part of her, but that he was gone, and she must act on her own behalf now.

Drawing in a deep breath, Elizabeth shifted position, and turned to look toward the helm, seeking Jack's presence. He wasn't at the wheel, and for a moment, in the gathering darkness, she couldn't find him. She looked around, and then her eyes fell on him, as he stood just off to her side, watching her. He came toward her, and sat next to her, leaning against the forerail of the ship as did she.

"Lizzie, how are ye doin'? 'Ave you had a moment for thinkin'? I always find starin' at the ocean works fer me."

She didn't answer right away, and she had realized some of the emptiness she felt might indeed be physical, for she'd been so excited that morning, she'd not eaten a thing. "Jack, I'm hungry. What's there for me to eat?"

He chuckled, and told her the crew had done some gathering of supplies while he'd been at the church that morning, even though their trips had been as rudely interrupted as had her wedding, but that on board were some fruits and fresh foods, eggs and clean breads and some meat, as well as fresh water. But then he said, "The question remains, Lizzie, what do you want to do? "

There was a long pause, long enough that Jack turned to look at her, before she spoke. As she did, she turned to look at him, and said, "I want to stay here, on the _Pearl_. I want to stay with you."

His reaction was quite unexpected. "You do? Have you gone daft, girl?"

"No, Jack. But you're all I have left. "

"For an acceptance of a proposal, that's damning wif faint praise, luv. You do mean, Stay With ME, don't you?"

"Yes. I do."

And then a pause.

"Odd that I should choose those words, eh?", a pause and a shrug. " I should have said those words today, in a very different setting. Jack, I…" and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry. It's just…"

His arm around her shoulder, Jack let her quietly calm herself. Then, she raised her head, and continued, "Will did ask you to take care of me. So here I am, your inheritance, your burden to bear. Will you have me?"

Jack leaned closer, and took her hand in his own. He kissed her knuckles, and then turning the hand over, kissed the tips of each finger, working down to the palm, where he drew circles with his tongue. "It's a burden I gladly accept, and a willing heir I will be. Yes, I want you," as he leaned even closer and brushed his lips across hers.

Elizabeth was on fire. Her fingers burned, her lips tingled and she felt that familiar ache in her lower belly. It was her wedding night, she had left her childhood love and husband-to-be dead in the church, she was on board a pirate ship with its pirate captain kissing her hand and she was on fire with want and desire. The feelings she'd had for years and had expected to explore with Will had returned with a vengeance. Letting Jack continue to kiss her palm and wrist was not something she ought to let happen just now, and she forced those thoughts aside. Drawing a shuddering breath, she growled, " ..um..Jack, I'm still hungry. Where's the food?"

Chapter 4

Two weeks later, the_ Black Pearl_ docked in Tortuga. Before sailing for the pirate port, The _Black Pearl_ had returned to Port Royal to seek for news, or to salvage anything of Elizabeth's possessions that remained. Their collection was paltry. The Governor's Mansion had burned to the ground, the small house Will had taken as the home for the newlyweds had collapsed like the pile of sticks it really was, and even the church had been decimated. And the crew of the _Pearl_ had been reluctant to venture further from those places having personal attachment for Elizabeth because of the growing stench in the town, the decaying corpses in the streets and the rampant growth of diseases amongst the living. So they abandoned their search and headed off toward friendlier waters.

During that time Elizabeth had spent virtually every waking moment with Jack. Lacking the skills or strength to do much in the way of chores aboard a ship, Elizabeth had worked on her swordsmanship, with Jack as her coach. Mornings and evenings had found the deck of the _Black Pearl_ resounding with the clash of steel meeting steel, and curses from both opponents and on-lookers. Many of the crew had begun placing wagers on the outcome of each bout, as Elizabeth was a quick learner and far more nimble on her feet than Jack. After sunset, Jack and Elizabeth sat on the deck to watch the stars and talk of dreams and childhood antics. Jack even began to introduce her to the art and science of navigation, for she would be an excellent addition to the crew if she could become skilled in plotting a course, calculating position and reading a map. And at night, she slept in Jack's cabin, alone in the big bed. He made a pallet for himself on the floor, and they became accustomed to the sounds of each other in the night.

They had decided to wed in Tortuga. Knowing that much of the Caribbean had been rocked by the earthquake, the coral island on which Tortuga was built was one of the few places showing little damage.

Arriving in the renegade city, Jack gave orders to his crew and a shopping list to First Mate Gibbs. He then led a slender young person in clothes much too big for their slight frame off the ship to a bath house. At the bath house, the captain gave another list to the owner's wife, and then secured a bath for his young companion and himself. Each found a tub with clean water, soap, towels and hooks for their clothes. Elizabeth was glad of the chance to doff her boys' togs and bathe, knowing full well this was a scarce luxury on board any ship, and especially a pirate ship. She removed her borrowed clothes, and settled into the tub. Washing her hair was first, then soaking in the warm sudsy water, followed by a scrub of the rest. She realized there was still blood and dirt on her legs from the earthquake in Port Royal, and she stared for a moment at the dried blood.

What was she doing? She froze with the sponge on her ankle. She was going from here to the small, dusky, dirty little church, the only one Tortuga could support, to marry Jack. She looked at the blood on her leg and thought it must be Will's, for she had not suffered any injuries since then. She drew a shaky breath, held it for a moment, then exhaled with force, and ruthlessly scrubbed away the blood. Will was gone, her father was gone and her home was gone. Jack was all she had left. And he would take care of her.

Elizabeth's head jerked up as the door opened and a pile of clothing with legs entered the small bathing room. From the pile came a voice, saying, " 'Ere you are missy. Some naice new t'ings fer you t' wear, luv." Laying the clothing on a small stool, the woman Elizabeth had seen in the front room straightened up and looked at the girl in the tub. "Naow, time for you ter be comin' outer there, missy, Don' want ye t' be all wrinkled fer yer weddin, naow do ye? "

Elizabeth, accustomed all her privileged life to subservient maids aiding in her toilette, stood in the tub, reaching for the towel the woman offered. Looking at her naked form the bathhouse woman said, "So this is th' lil' miss what done caught Ol' Jack, huh? You'd better be ready to satisfy him, luv. He's a man who don't mess with foolishness, if ya git my drift. He gives fair value, I kin tell ye that."

Elizabeth smiled sweetly at the woman, offering a look Jack could readily have identified as dangerous, and replied, "Yes, I've heard so much. Can't wait to try him out for myself!"

At this the woman burst into laughter, and crowed, "Ye jes might be th' one, lass! I swear, it'd take a powerful woman to tame our Jack!", and turned to go out, chuckling "try him out! hah!"

Elizabeth quickly stepped from the tub, dried herself, and brought her hair into some sort of untangled order with the tortoise-shell comb she found atop the clothing. Then, she investigated the pile of clothing, and found a pretty cream colored dress of a soft cotton material, with an underdress having a lacy border. The pieces smelled of lavender and fresh air, and reminded Elizabeth of the soft little dresses her mother had put on her as a child. Happily, this one required no corset, and fastening down the side, Elizabeth was soon neatly and rather elegantly clothed, even though the dress would have barely been suitable for one of the maids in the Governor's house. She also found a small chipstraw hat with cream color ribbons. She gathered her wet hair atop her head, placed the hat on the mound of hair, and tied the ribbons behind her head to hold all in place. She saw no new shoes, so replaced the ones she'd worn in, then tied all the clothing together in a bundle and opened the door.

Jack stood there. Elizabeth was taken aback as she looked at her latest husband-to-be,momentarily struck with the realization of what she was doing. She gaped, open mouthed at the relative elegance of Jack. He'd donned a new set of clothing too and, except for his hat and boots, was gorgeous. Black coat, silver grey wescot, white shirt with stock tie, charcoal grey breeches—their new crisp state contrasting markedly with his old brown hat and boots. His kerchief was still red, but even it was new. He grinned at her, and said, "We belong on Whitehall, darling, not in grubby ol' Tortuga."

"How do you know of Whitehall, Jack?" , as her wits finally returned to her.

"Do ye think, luv, I've never been to London? Been to see the King, I have, rollin' by in his carriage, all decked out in furs and jewels. Big lot o' black hair. Guarded too, he was. The thought I had of tryin' to get them jewels left me head quick when I saw them yeomen and their weapons," and taking her arm, Jack led her out into the street. He maintained his line of drivel, telling of the comments about King Charles he'd heard during his time there, especially the one by the Earl of Rochester," _Restless he rolls from whore to whore, A merry monarch, scandalous and poor_," as they pushed through the crowds of pirates, privateers, and other impious folk, arriving eventually at the little church.

"Let's see if they be ready fer us, luv," pushing open the door, revealing a darkened interior, with candles creating an oasis of soft light farther into the space. Jack and Elizabeth walked toward the light, and were greeted there by an older white-robed cleric, holding a red prayer book. Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears for a moment, as she remembered the day, only two weeks before, when she'd stood in the same situation in a place that did not exist anymore, between two men, neither of whom still lived. She took a deep breath, and gave herself a mental shrug, determined to begin this marriage ceremony with a clear mind.

The priest took some papers from the book, and asked if he were speaking to Elizabeth Weatherby Swann and John Teague Sparrow. He then asked Jack to take Elizabeth's hand in his, and began the prescribed text, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here, in the sight of God and in the face of this congregation, to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony, which is an honourable state..."

Elizabeth and Jack gave the appropriate responses at the proper time, promising and vowing and agreeing. Jack produced a small silver ring which amazingly enough fit her finger exactly, and handed one to her that she placed on his finger. The priest completed the service and asked them to sign the papers he held. Elizabeth was astonished to see the papers were those originally drawn up for her marriage to Will, with his name obscured by long, elaborate flourishes of ink which spelled out Jack's real name. She turned to look at Jack, who mumbled "Waste not, want not" and bent to sign his name, following it with the grand title Captain. She added hers, with the term "spinster" in the last space. The paper was rolled and handed to Jack, who stuck it in his pocket, gave a few coins to the priest, then offering his arm to her, led Elizabeth from the little church.

The sun was beginning to settle into the west as the newly-weds ambled back toward the docks through the crowds of drinkers and drunks. As they reached the quay to which the _Pearl_ was moored, Gibbs met them with the news that all the Captain had ordered had been done. When they reached the deck of the ship, Elizabeth gasped in surprise, for every beam, mast, bollard, halyard and capstan in view was decorated with filmy white fabric, a cluster of ribbon or a bunch of flowers. The vicious, bloodthirsty, wild marauding, rampaging pirates had created a shipboard wonderland for her wedding party. Elizabeth threw her arms around Jack's neck, hugging him and thanking him for the surprise. "You've made me very happy, Jack. It's a day I will always remember!" , pressing her lips to his, pulling back as his arms tightened around her back and he picked her up, twirling her around the deck, her feet flying out in a wide circle. As he gently lowered his bride to the floor, letting her body slide down his, he looked into her eyes, and said, "You're welcome, my love."

Everything froze at that moment, for never before had Jack uttered those last two words. He realized it as the thought hit him that he meant what he said, that he had never been as sincere and honest ever before. Elizabeth looked into his eyes, and saw that his heart and soul were exposed to her, that he was telling the truth, and as she gazed into those beautiful eyes, she discovered she returned the feeling. "I love you, Jack," she whispered, keeping her focus on him.

"I love you more," he whispered back, resting his forehead against hers.

Chapter 5

Their crystalline moment of revelation was shattered though, with the sudden sound of a shawm being tested. It was joined by a viol de gamba and a serpent, and soon these musical instruments were making loud enough music to inspire anyone in the neighborhood to dance. Jack took Elizabeth's hands and led her around the deck, stopping when any group of sailors stepped forward offering their congratulations, then moving on to the next group as the ones behind began to dance too. Soon they'd circled the deck, everyone was dancing in pairs or threes, arms linked and feet flying, as Jack once again lifted her up into a swirling finish, and again lowering her gently against his body. "Do ye know what day this is, luv? Aside from our weddin' day? It's the summer solstice, the longest day of the year….and the shortest night." Holding her tightly to his chest, Jack swallowed hard, and said, "Lizzie, I want you. I want to make you mine. Will you come with me, into my cabin, now?"

She looked into the deep brown velvet eyes before her and said only ,"Yes."

Jack's hands were shaking. He had never felt like this before with any of the countless women he had bedded. Even his first sexual encounter as a raw teen had been easier, for this was Elizabeth. The nights he had dreamed of her, wanting her, imagining her in his arms and his bed, never allowing the smallest hope his dreams would become real--, and yet, here she was, in his arms, smiling back at him, kissing him and gently tracing the curve of his cheek, her fingers on his neck and collarbone. She was bewitching him, and he was scared to death.

He swallowed hard as he asked, "Luv, do you know what happens 'tween a man and a woman once they're wed?"

Chortling deep in her throat, Elizabeth admitted, "I lived on a farm where my father and mother raised and bred horses. I saw everything, even things I wasn't supposed to see. Yes, I know what happens."

Jack had to cough at that one, but managed to say, "That was horses, luv, and it's very different for people."

"Then, Jack, as my husband, wouldn't you like to show me what happens?" as she traced the outer border of his ear.

He used his hands like feathers, finding the soft lines of her cheeks, running his fingers back around her neck and holding her face as though it were a treasure unearthed from King Solomon's Mines. "I'd be honored, milady," moving to untie the ribbons holding her hat, which came loose, and her hair tumbled around her shoulders. The soft kiss he brushed across her jaw and onto her ear made her draw in a halting breath, and when he caught the dainty lobe between his teeth, she moaned. Her hands fluttered uselessly for a moment, and he caught them with a kiss on the tips, "Darlin', if ye like wot I do to ye, then I'll like it as well, you kin be sure o' that," and he left a trail of kisses down her neck to the shoulder. His hands were on the ties of the dress, and soon the pretty cream-colored garment lay on the floor. The lacy chemise was thin as paper, and Jack stepped back to feast his eyes. Elizabeth returned the look, and saying, "I liked that, Jack. I liked you undressing me, so…" she untied the sash, and unbuckled a belt, letting them fall to the floor. The baldric and sword were next, and the pistol carefully lain to the side.

Jack hooked his fingers under the straps of the chemise, and pulled up, making Elizabeth raise her arms. Lifting it over her head, he dropped it, and as the chemise fluttered down, Jack gently traced her collarbone and down the center of her chest, before reverently cupping a breast in his hand. His thumb found the nipple and carefully massaged it. Elizabeth's eyes were closed and her head thrown back, so Jack availed himself of the glory of her throat, kissing its elegant curve. Her hands settled on his shoulders, and she found the edges of the collar, working her hands in to trail along his collarbone, meeting where the shirt opened down the front. She gathered some fabric in her hands, and Jack cooperated by raising his arms, as the shirt was removed. Her hands crept down his chest, over the tattoos and scars there, circling the two bullet holes worshipfully, and looking up as she did.

"Not to worry, luv. What pain was there is long gone now. But I have another ache, luv, that I wish ye'd attend" and he pulled her hips against his. She felt a hard bulge against her belly, in his breeches, and her gaze still locked on his, moved her hands down to investigate. She rubbed her palms over the hard length, saying breathlessly, "I want to see." The tie belt was undone in an instant, and the breeches dropped a second later. His eager penis stood forth, and Elizabeth gingerly ran a finger along it. Jack sucked in a shuddering breath, and closed his eyes with a grimace. "Hold it, luv. Run your hand up and down." She continued her exploration, "… it's like marble covered in velvet, Jack. It's so soft and yet so hard—and ……you like this, don't you?"

"Oh God, Lizzie. I can't..aagghh…" stepping out of his breeches, and scooping her into his arms he took her to the bed, following her down onto the covers and laying alongside. The kiss that happened there was deep and powerful, his tongue exploring her mouth and stroking the roof in gentle waves. When they broke apart, Lizzie was breathing hard, and could only stare at him as she reached once again for that miraculous part of him she'd always wondered about. Jack returned the favor by placing his hand on the nest of curls between her legs, and found the right spot immediately, rubbing circles around it. This made Elizabeth buck her hips up from the bed and pant, "How…how did you know? …ah….that's it—the place I, ahhh, ..ah…aaahhhhhhh" as she collapsed in bliss and ecstasy. She was floating in a place she'd only approached before during her younger explorations, and Jack had led her there.

Jack gently kissed her belly and moving up took a nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue. This caught her attention, and she gave a lazy smile, mumbling "I've never felt that before—how did you know I liked that?"

"Just trust me, luv." He licked the other nipple and then scooted his body down to the space between her legs, saying "Do you trust me, luv?"

"What? Jack what do you……"

" I'm gonna do somfin ye never heard of, most likely." And he reached for a cup on the shelf by the bed. Elizabeth looked as he took out a piece of sponge, dripping rum. "I'm gonna put this in you so we don't start a baby there tonight." She leaned up on her elbows "What? What is it?"

"It's something I learned long ago, and hope you agree. This piece of sponge will catch me seed when I spill it in you, and I won't get you with child tonight."

She frowned, "But Jack, I want a baby!"

"Now?"

"No, some day. "

"Well then, someday we'll have one, but not yet."

And he began to massage her clitoris again with his fingers while with the other hand pushed the sponge into her passage. He expected to feel a barrier, but none prevented the complete insertion of the sponge. Neither of them knew that much valued bit of tissue had been broken years earlier in a tree-climbing or horseback riding adventure.

"Luv, raise your knees up a bit,". With that he took his penis in his hand and rubbing it along her soft folds, looked into her eyes, saying, "Lizzie? This may hurt, just this first time, but I'll be as gentle as I can."

"Oh yes Jack. Please….." and kept her gaze on his as he entered her slowly, carefully, almost reverently. The stretching, and the filling caused small frissons to pulse across her belly, and the feeling was wonderful. There was no pain, only a feeling of being complete. Jack held himself as steady as he could, and said a silent prayer of thanks for his many lessons in the art of love, begging for the ability to control himself this time. They lay still, eyes locked on the other, soft gentle kisses traded. "Lizzie? Are you….?" "Jack, please…." and she tightened her legs around his hips. He gave a hoarse cry and began to withdraw and reenter, pumping with strong, sure thrusts of his arse. She answered him with thrusts of her own, and ran her fingers down his back to grasp his buttocks. That was it for Jack, as she squeezed. Feeling her silky soft passage become drenched with her fluids, Jack's cock exploded inside her, pulsing his own fluids deep into her belly.

They lay together, not moving, only breathing, lost in a world they had found together. Jack rolled to the side, and gathered her into his arms, their legs still twined together. His breathing gradually returned to normal, and he could tell that Elizabeth had slipped in a light slumber without another murmur. He closed his eyes, and hoped he never woke up from this wonderful dream, the best one he'd ever had.

Chapter 6

Elizabeth gradually became aware of the world around her as coolness seeped under the covers. She felt the change in warmth at her back and a shift of the mattress filling. Not being accustomed to sleeping with anyone, she stiffened and waited for the movement to cease, hoping the person wouldn't realize she was awake. Then she opened one eye, and recognizing the captain's cabin of the _Black Pearl_, realization gradually came to her, making her smile. She opened one eye and watched Jack, her husband of one day, finding his clothes in the cabin and fitting all the pieces together to create his unique style. Clapping his infamous brown leather hat upon his head, he turned to look back at the bed. Elizabeth barely closed her eye in time, and forced herself to feign sleep. The sound of the door closing let Elizabeth know she was alone, and she rolled over to see the empty room, and the empty bed beside her.

The dent in the pillow showed where Jack's head had been, and she buried her nose there to breathe in his scent. She giggled and brought the cover to her mouth to stifle the sound. Other thoughts came to her mind and she smiled and blushed, remembering the incredible things Jack and she had done during the night. She had always dreamed of a romantic and passionate wedding night, but the one she'd just experienced was unlike anything she could have imagined. She lay in the bed for a few minutes, then stretched and rose, feeling aches and pains in parts she'd never known she had before. She moved slowly to the bucket kept in the room for the purpose, and after using it emptied it out the window and dragged it along at the end of its rope to rinse it, then pulled it back in. At the pitcher and wash basin, she used the rag to do a minimal morning ablution, and combed through her hair with her fingers before braiding it into a long plait, tying the ends with a leather cord. Then looking around, she found some shirts and breeches on a hook that was newly installed. The clothing was also new, and Elizabeth vaguely remembered seeing these things yesterday as she tied them into a bundle in the bathhouse in Tortuga. They fit her well enough, and she smiled thinking of Jack's thoughtfulness.

After a bit of housewifely tidying of the room, she stepped from the cabin into the gray light of dawn, and saw her new husband for'ard in the bow. Elizabeth knew from her weeks aboard the ship as an unwilling passenger, then as new partner in their voyages that Jack enjoyed his morning time in communion with the ocean.

She climbed the aft stairs, and perched on the quarterdeck, at the very highest part she could comfortably reach, and had her own morning symphony, enjoying the sun's first appearance on her own. By the time the sun had risen completely above the ocean surface, Elizabeth returned her attention to the area right around her, and there was Jack. She smiled at him, and he came toward her, lifting her down from the perch she'd commandeered, and wrapping her in a tight hug. The kiss that followed would have scorched the eyeballs of any observer, but the helmsman remained oblivious.

"Good mornin', luv. Did I wake ye?"

"No Jack, I just felt the cold when you weren't there anymore, and wanted to see this new morning too. And the hope of a hug and kiss from my husband."

"Doesn't take a hint, darlin'. Be more than happy to oblige ye—agin'."

After a long and involved time which once again tested the helmsman's subtlety, Jack pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Have I told ye today that I love ye?"

"In words or actions, Jack? " a grinning Lizzie teased.

"Luv, if it's action ye want…." And he pulled her hips against his.

"Oh, Jack. Oh—not here! Ohh…am I blushing as much as I think I am?" as she pressed a quick kiss to his nose. Then laughing, " I want you to know, I'm very happy. You have made me very happy, Jack, and I'm grateful. But……I'm also hungry. "

Jack laughed, kissing her nose in return, and turned, leading the way to the galley below. After a breakfast of grog, fresh bread recently acquired in Tortuga and a banana each, the newlyweds returned to the open deck.

Leaning against the railing, Lizzie looked sideways at Jack, "It's lovely, isn't it, this time of day, fresh and new, with a whole world before you to explore? Earlier I didn't come fore to join you, because I know how you cherish that moment all to yourself. It's hard finding privacy on a ship, and I know you want to protect your time alone. "

"Lizzie, darlin', I've had too many years all to meself. That has changed now—I have a wife who completes me." He was speaking to the ocean, and not meeting her eyes. " Do ye not know how much I love ye and have wanted ye fer meself since I first saw ye? When you opened yer eyes on that dock, drippin' wet, glarin' at me-- I saw the fighter inside the Princess. Since then…." And he stopped…..clearing his throat. "I've thought of none but ye. Ye've bin in me dreams and , well, me heart."

Elizabeth turned toward him and brushed her fingers along his jaw.

Jack turned his head to her and smiled a sweet, gentle smile—one Elizabeth had only ever seen on his face while standing together at the altar the day before. He continued by clearing his throat again, his eyes a little bit misty. " I, ah, last night, I could..ah.., Lizzie…. I could have died from the….. joy…… of having ye…. fer me own." This uncertainty was not usual for him and Elizabeth stared open-mouthed.

And in the softest, lowest voice possible, and taking her hand in both of his, bringing her fingers to his lips he whispered, "Please, I want ye beside me always."

She lost herself in his deep velvet eyes, letting silence reign for a moment, then tightened her fingers, and smiling she said, "Jack—you're stuck with me. Remember, I'm your burden to bear? You promised in two different churches to take care of me and keep me by your side."

"I mean it Lizzie. And not because we said it before a priest or a dying man. I want ye beside me always." As he kissed her fingers once more.

Elizabeth was stunned by this deep revelation, and looked into the eyes of her husband, those deep brown velvet eyes. She could see that he was speaking from his heart and baring his soul to her. Never before had Jack been serious to such degree.

She kissed his lips, and tilted her forehead against his, saying, "This is the dawn of our new life together. I will be by your side, at your back and in your arms, for as long as we both shall live." At this, she drew a shaky breath, and then continued in a quivery voice, "I love you, Jack." Another deep breath, but, " I am happy. I love you and will be by your side as long as I live, loving you each new day more than the one before."

And she pressed her lips to his, as their embrace deepened. Finally, breathless, they pulled back, and turned together to watch the early morning sun, fresh from its dawn, beaming down on their new world.


End file.
